


Hell of a Day

by jesse_malec



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesse_malec/pseuds/jesse_malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is keeping something from Magnus and decides to go to his place after a mission. It's only back to the loft that things get complicated.</p><p>This is my first one-shot! Please be kind. I do not own any of the characters depicted in the shot, but the writing is mine.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Day

It was a bad day. Well one of those bad days, for Alec. He's been feeling something heavy weighing on him recently. Alec has been carrying this feeling with him for several weeks. Sure, his Shadowhunter weaponry and equiments were one thing adding to the weight, but he felt it was something more. A feeling he couldn't control. And he hated that. Feeling powerless in battle, fighting demons, going on missions but still feeling defeated. Today was worse because he let his mind wander in the middle of a fight - thinking about the leftovers from that Thai place his lover and him adore for the mild spices they bathe the tender chicken in - and didn't flinch quick enough to escape the canal demon he and Jace were pursuing. His lack of vividity and focus led to his favorite black sweater being torn, once more. And of course, a nasty trail of claws itching near his right shoulder blade. He kneeled down to draw an iratze on the back of his neck, alined with a few faded marks that didn't seem to overwhelm the light skin underneath, but embelish it. Like ink on chineese porceline. He blinked his eyes from the dizziness and pulled up the collar of his jacket shortly after marking himself. He had to get the f*ck out of this hell-hole before more demons catch up to the smell of the previous slaughtered one. These things were worse than ants. And bigger. He hurried up the small latter, followed by Jace, to find their way onto the streets and out of the tunnels. The wind blew lightly, enough that Alec's dark locks would strand his lashes, causing him to run his hand down his hair way to frequently. Just when he thought this day couldn't get more annoying, feeling the horrid scent on his leather jacket he breathed angrily. "This day sucks."

He was hoping all this would go away as soon as he entered the rusty yet familiar staircase leading to Magnus' apartment after leaving the mission report and Jace at the Institute, totally avoiding Isabelle's dinner dish. Dropping his drooling boots on the glittery 'welcome' mattress that framed Magnus' door perfectly, he slid the heavy door open, sighing from exhaustion after that extra unnecessary effort. Why couldn't his boyfriend have a normal door with a regular door knob like common people? /Because he's not like any others. And he's yours./ Alec would think to himself if he had the slightest amount of energy to cheer himself up.

Before he could step into the apartment, past the treshold, he felt frozen by magic. And of course, fiery blue sparkles and snapping fingers were the cause of it. "Alexander, you didn't really think you could enter my domain in your newly ragged clothes, did you?" The voice seemed to come from afar but very clear to Alec's ears. /Magnus./

"Mags, not now. Please, let me in." hissed Alec, with very limited patience hanging on his lips.

"You are no fun. I guess I'll simply have to remove all that clothing away from-"

"Magnus! Let me go. If you are going to torture me for doing my job, /doing what I was born to do/, I guess I'll just head back to my place and suffer Jace's non-magical kind of torture," replied Alec hastily.

His voice cut the air so sharp it left even Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, hanging on his words. Afraid they would fall like birds during open season. Snapping his slender fingers while closing his arms to his bare chest, Magnus let out a sigh before continuing the conversation, or lack thereof, while Alec, looking away from his half-naked boyfriend, made his way through the aparment near the wide window. Unpleasantly surprised, Magnus didn't get a hello-I-didn't-get-killed-today kiss from Alec. Not even a I'm-not-in-the-mood kiss on the cheek. Something is bothering Alec and Magnus feels concerned about him. Why would the ocean dark eyes he loves so much not look at him back? Ironic, Magnus thought, that maybe he loved them so much because the warlock could see his reflection in those eyes. Or maybe did he love that he could read those eyes like clear water.

Closing the space between them, after a long fifteen seconds of thinking to himself, Magnus reached for Alec's forearm, gripping on his stained leather jacket.

"What is that bad cologne? Postmortum n•5?" threw Magnus, giggling.

To his very bad joke was no answer. No laughter or chuckles that he loved so much from Alec. Soon enough, Magnus noticed a distance in the dark blue eyes he knew too well. What could be troubling him? They had just gotten back together after the whole thing with Camille - his immortal smoking hot ex-girlfriend - blew up in both their faces. Alec and Magnus have made it clear since that day that they chose each other. It was not set in stone like an wedding ring would settle a relationship, but they knew from then on, they could tell the other everything. Apparently, that engagement didn't last for long...  
Alec seemed to have eyes for something different. Way beyond the view this window could paint.

"Alec, my dear, why don't you go and soak in a hot bath. I'll get it started for you right away. And if you want, m-maybe I could... join you?" baffled Magnus, not even realizing he had stumbled on almost every word. The silence Alec seemed to be treating him with was killing Magnus. He could cast a spell and force his lover to spit every once of doubt, questionning or insult he could digest, but what would be the point of this relationship then?

Almost a minute has passed, sixty seconds that felt to Magnus like a year, before Alec bent his head down, his fingers that held the dusty window frame coming into fists.

"I'll go. Alone. I-If you don't mind." Alec mumbled, catching the end of his sentence as to not hurt Magnus' feelings.

He slowly paced away from the lovely figure he didn't pay attention to and started undressing passed the living room where the sun rays hit Alec's back, glowing on the sweat. Since all Magnus could get was a handful of words from his lover, he didn't mind the view he turned to see, eyes still dazed by the brightness reflected by the city of Manhattan. As his sight reajusted from the change in brigthness, his eyes seem to catch something on his body. Squinting was not enough pass this point, the human eyes he glamoured himself into everyday were no good. Well not better than his original. His yellow and amber speckled cat slit eyes could see perfectly. As Magnus started walking towards the boy who unheartedly turned his back on him earlier, he came to see the ugly mark left on his right side and, catching up to Alec, could smell it too. /Demon scratch/, thought the warlock who was - oh too well - familiar with the sent of demon for he was half-demon too.

"Alec Lightwood!" the warlcock came to a scream, not to high but loud enough for Alec to quickly turn around. "Your back, it-it's wounded and not healing properly from what I see. Here, let me help you," genuinely offered Magnus, holding both of Alec's shoulders, trying to get him to sit on the counter stool in the kitchen.

"I'm fine." were the only words Alec has said for a while. His voice was not convincing and he could sense it. He knew he was hurt and, as much as he'd wished for this exact moment ever since the end of his earlier mission, before that moment even - which was the reason he was attacked in the first place, thinking of Magnus - he couldn't bring himself to accept his companion's love nor send some his way. Something was getting in the way of his normal self. He has tried to shake it off all the way to Central Park, where Magnus' apartment was located, but it has gotten even worse now.

"No, you are not. Shadowhunter's pride has never fooled me before. And your eyes have never lied to me before. You never rejected my help before..." Magnus broke. He started off so confident, talking about pride and all, but he got carried away with his own feelings, not knowing where to lead them if not towards Alec. Was Magnus being affectionately dependant? Brr. He shrugged. No, it wasn't that. Something about that marking on Alec's back was wrong. /Our relationship was going so well... What could happen in a day to change all that?/

"Alexander, let me hel-"

Before he could finish or even anticipate the end of his own sentence, the Shadowhunter had let the back of his hand on a speeding trajectory that was Magnus' left cheek. Alec slapped him. With regular strenght, the one his body has always known. The one you hit your enemies with.

You would've normally thought that Magnus had overly done his blush today, before the pink quickly turned into a shade of purple and green below his eye. Getting darker any minute. A stream of tears and confusion ran through the warlock's face as he patched his face with his fingers and slowly but hastily backing the f*ck away. The look of horror on his face printed by the drooled and smushed eyeliner and cheap mascara.

Alec sprung in anger, throwing his head back, hitting the ground with bare feet, pumping fists in all directions, but mostly screaming. The shy and reserved Alec that stole  
Magnus' heart had left the building. What was constantly moving around Magnus' loft, body hitting every wall and vase it would encounter, was the reason Magnus held his lover so tight in the morning so he doesn't go to the missions Alec is assigned to. Magnus was always afraid Alec would come back to him broken. Past the point of healing.

His love for the Shadowhunter was so strong, so real. He couldn't just stand there shaken. He too had strenght. It just happened to be found elsewhere than muscles and fine bone structure. He has magic. He is magical. Though what he is living right now is far from being a fairytale, he had to do all in his power to lead to a happy ending. He would be cursed if he didn't try.

In the flash of a moment, before thinking, Magnus flung himself onto the deranged beast that has now become his lover. His /soulmate/ he thought. And hugged him with determination, Alec couldn't make the skinny warlock buldge off him. Magnus had bound them together so Alec feels what he, himself, was feeling at the moment. Pain. And Love. That kind of love that would be worth a thousand pains.

The bounding spell was set to help calm Alec while Magnus and him were twirling across the place, bumping into walls and disturbing the whole neighbourhood. Magnus' true intention was to reach for the scar and remove the demon infection from his beloved. The only way it would take effect, truly, Magnus thought, would be by looking at him in the eyes. So he knows when to stop before damaging Alec's nervous system. For him to recognize the real Alec. And it did, eventually, the motion in his body ceased springing and came to a slow cadence that made it seem like they were dancing. Alec would kill him if he'd knew Magnus had taken advantage of the situation and made him dance against his will. Colours rushed back into Alec's face and only then did he speak.

"Mag-gnus," breathed Alec, gasping for air. Not knowing where to start. "I-I hit you... Magnus. I'm-I'm so-so sorry. Fuck, Alec, Fuck!" He quickly started getting angry at himself, but not in the demon-ichor-possesed kind of way. In the very-hard-on-himself-Alec kind of way. Before Alec could try and apologize one more time - there would be plenty of them - Magnus pressed his lips against his lover, tears hanging by his lower lip. The kiss was short and salty. Magnus chuckled, trying to brush this whole episode away from his mind, but Alec couldn't. He couldn't have forgotten what had happen after Magnus jumped on him to link their bodies. Their souls.

He had lived everything Magnus has. And seen all the things he'd done to him. His mind kept playing it on repeat, he felt so angry at himself. He hated himself for it. He had litterally crushed the only good thing - except for his three siblings - that came his way. But Magnus wasn't new to this world. Along his 400 something years on this world he quickly came to a conclusion that one must fight for love and that love, true love, conquers all.

"I am so sorry Magnus. Not only for this, but for what you've probably seen hidden from you in my mind, while we were... sharing thoughts." stated Alec, feeling ashamed but keeping his eyes on Magnus.

Laughing, Magnus replied "Oh, sweetheart. If a girl kissed you, you should've just told me about it! What was her name?" continued Magnus, lightly dizzy but full of contempt looking at his unexperienced boyfriend.

"Are you not mad at all? Tell me if you don't want me anymore, for ALL I've done to you... I would understand."

Magnus only purred at Alec's sorry eyes, they were twice as cute he tought. "No sorries. You were under demon venom for Angel's sake!," cut Magnus rapidly, "I just want her name so I can stalk her down the streets and mess up her genetics."

"L-Lydia, her name is. It's Lydia. But don't do anything too drastic. Please!" asked Alec genuinely.

"Not as much as I'll mess up with yours!" Magnus let out a laugh that probably was heard in a 2 miles radius.

"I love you, Magnus," released Alec who felt like telling the truth now.

"I know, Alexander, I felt it too." replied Magnus, leaning for a kiss that will probably go down in history.

Alec deserved it. For lying or as he prefers to call it 'not saying the truth' and sabotaging Magnus' favorite barroque era vase with this demon tentrum of his. Magnus turned Alec into a woman for a day. A full day with a vagina and breasts. It suited Magnus' bisexuality pretty well, having the man he loves in a woman's body, but for Alec, it was a day rather be spent in Hell. Looking for the demon that did this to him.


End file.
